


To Build a Home

by heyitscmei



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Plans For The Future, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, Wedding Planning, i guess, i think, post-ep11, slight spoilers for s2 but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: Shiro supposes that it’s only fitting that, in light of old dreams having come true - no matter how unexpectedly - it’s about time they figured out some new ones to hope for. So when Keith rolls over to face him that night and says, “I think I want a house,” Shiro isn’t surprised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Sheith Week Unlimited!  
> Day 1: Dreamer

Shiro remembers the way he and Keith used to talk on the Garrison’s roof about the bigger things that awaited him. Them, Shiro would remind gently, because Keith was going to get there too. He remembers listening to Keith talk about flying and freedom and aliens. He remembers watching Keith as he grew more animated, talking about conspiracies and theories and just - _aliens_.

There are few things Shiro finds quite as charming as the way Keith looks when he’s lit up that way, talking more than most people have come to expect from someone like Keith. Maybe that’s why he remembers it so vividly even though it feels like a lifetime and a half has passed since that time.

 

_“I’ll be waiting, so you better keep up, Copilot.”_

_“_ Future _copilot,” Keith corrects. “But you don’t need to wait. I’ll catch up to you without the handicap.”_

_“I’ll hold you to that.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

 

Shiro supposes that it’s only fitting that, in light of old dreams having come true - no matter how unexpectedly - it’s about time they figured out some new ones to hope for. So when Keith rolls over to face him that night and says, “I think I want a house,” Shiro isn’t surprised. Not really, anyways. They’d all been musing about future plans after all.

“Didn’t you say you were going to find your family?”

“Yeah.” Something about Keith’s expression softens. Shiro finds himself robbed of breath.

“Did you ever think… I mean, it’s a big job for one person.”

“I can handle it.”

“Of course you can.” There’s no doubt really. “I just thought you might want... some help?” Shiro deflates, but Keith seems to understand.

“Are you offering?” He asks anyways.

“Yeah?” Shiro frowns before repeating, more confidently, “Yes. If you don’t mind the company.”

“I never mind your company,” Keith says simply and Shiro smiles.

“If there’s anyone out there, we’ll find them.”

“Yeah. And then after that I want a house.”

“What kind of house?” Shiro prompts. Keith pauses to consider this and Shiro admires the messy hair splayed over the pillow, reaching to brush some of it out of Keith’s face.

“A big house,” Keith decides.

“Roomy.”

“Yeah. So there’s enough room for us and any strays you manage to bring home.”

In spite of how long they’ve been together, the fact that Keith’s dreams automatically seem to include him never fails to fill his belly with something warm and tender. It’s incredibly reminiscent of how they are and have always been, from the Garrison all the way up until now.

He reaches for Keith who instantly shifts closer into his arms.

“What makes you think I’m going to bring home strays?”

“Don’t think I forgot about the dog incident, Takashi. You wouldn't be able to turn them away.”

“You got me. But let’s not forget _who_ raised 3 baby birds and a kitten because they were hurt. You’re no better than me, Kogane.” Keith just smiles at him.

“So we’ll need plenty of space then.”

“Point taken. Would there be enough room for kids in this house?” Shiro asks.

“Kids?”

“We could go to your old orphanage,” Shiro offers. “Or we could consider surrogacy. Our baby might get those pretty blues of yours.”

“That sounds nice,” Keith sighs.

“So I take it there’s room.”

“We’ll make it work.” Keith tucks himself beneath Shiro’s chin and Shiro lets jet black strands tickle his skin. “We should be able to stargaze too.”

“The shack seemed good for that.  Though it’s a little small.”

“Let’s renovate.”

“We’ll need new furniture,” Shiro says, huffing a laugh. “Your table is a little...”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. My table was fine.”

“ _Keith._ ” The man in question laughs.

“Okay so we’ll get a new table.  Let’s just refurnish the place. The couch isn’t very comfortable either.”

“So how does our wedding go?” Shiro asks because he’s curious.

“Are you proposing?”

“Do you still need me to?”

“I guess not.” Shiro feels warm lips pressing a kiss near his heart.  “I’m pretty set on marrying your dorky ass.”

“Awe, sweetie. I’m pretty set on marrying your dorky ass too. So our wedding?”

“Can’t we just elope?”

“Do you really think Pidge, Lance and Hunk will let us get away with that?” Shiro chuckles at Keith’s groan. “Allura and Coran might not let us get out of it either.”

“I can almost hear it…”

“We would _love_ to witness a traditional Earth bonding ceremony!!” Shiro says in a poor imitation of the Princess’ voice.

“Oh god no. Let’s wait until Hunk and Lance get married first.”

“Maybe I don’t want to wait,” Shiro says, rubbing circles into Keith’s back. “I think you’d look good in white.”

“I _know_ you’d look good in white,” Keith retorts.

“Who’s going to be your best man? Hunk or Lance?”

“Neither. I’m picking Pidge.  They’re a safe option.”

“Hunk isn’t so bad.”

“You’re right, but will Pidge forgive me if I don’t choose them? What about you?”

“Matt, if we can find him.”

“Maybe one of your nephews can be the ring bearer,” Keith muses.

“The princess can officiate.”

“I bet Lance will catch the bouquet.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Pidge was telling me that he caught a tenner with his mouth in the mall’s fountain.”

“He what?” Shiro feels Keith shrug.

“I don’t know. I was too busy keeping my knife, navigating alien bathrooms and running from security.”

“Sounds like you had an interesting trip. Okay so Lance catches the bouquet. What else?”

“You cry at the altar because you’re a sap, but that’s okay because I think I’d be crying too. Lance will probably make fun of us, but he and Hunk will have been crying the hardest.”

“Do you think Hunk will want to cater?”

“I hope so,” Keith groans. “His cooking’s amazing.” Shiro nods in agreement. Hunk could probably make them an amazing wedding cake too.

“My family’s gonna be so proud,” Shiro comments. “Mama kept telling me to “ask out that nice boy you like so much already.” Imagine how she’ll react when we get back and she finds out we’re engaged.”

“I guess we’ll have to find rings.”

“I always knew I was going to propose to you with a space rock.”

“I’m gonna carry you over the threshold of our house.”

“Do I get a turn?”

“Whatever you want,” Keith says fondly. “You could just carry me into the bedroom though.”

“I think I’d be okay with that.”

“Any other questions?” Keith asks around a yawn. Shiro considers this.

“Nah, I think we’re good.”

“Now go to sleep you sap. We need to win this war first.”

“Yes, sir.” They fall quiet and Shiro listens to Keith breathe, waiting for his breath to even out and letting it lull him into sleep.

This, he thinks, is a dream worth fighting for.

He can’t wait to make it come true.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
